


The Smallest Gun in the East

by HibernatingHermit



Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [4]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Canon Compliant, Curses, During Canon, Extended Scene, Gen, Magic, Medjai - Freeform, Missing Scene, Mummies, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Raising the Dead, Resurrection, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, The Plagues of Egypt, a very small handgun, more of my pointless drivel, oh hey more Ardeth stuff, the title is a play on the whole, ‘fastest gun in the west’ thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernatingHermit/pseuds/HibernatingHermit
Summary: Ardeth travels to Cairo to meet with Terence Bay.
Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005471
Kudos: 14





	The Smallest Gun in the East

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue in italics is spoken in Arabic.

Three men were lost to scarabs. One simply disappeared. Hamunaptra hid many secrets, and none of them good. After much searching for the Creature, Ardeth gathered his remaining men, and they ascended from the depths of the evil City. The sunlight was a blessing to all of them that remained, wrapping them in warmth and a feeling of safety after being too long surrounded by cold and dark and malice.

The trespassers were long gone, long returned to Cairo to abandon the world to its doom after their meddling.

The Medjai had only just returned above ground when a single rider arrived from the desert. The horse bore Hazim back to them, and he dismounted in front of Ardeth, bowing slightly before defending his right to stay in Hamunaptra.

“ _The village is moved, the men are stable. I ask you not to keep me from being here_.”

Ardeth nodded. “ _I do not wish to. The Creature has been awakened; I must seek counsel with Bey. You will stay here with the men, search the City if you must for anything that may kill the Creature. If you find nothing, go back to the village, see your families before the End. I must ride_.”

+++

Cairo was busy, as it always was. Ardeth cared not for the crowds and the noise, but now he paid them little mind. His thoughts raced, not unlike his feet against the march of time, time he could not spare, for with every passing moment the Creature would become more powerful. Already the river had run red, and flaming hail had fallen from the sky. The plagues had well begun, and would continue for as long as the Creature walked the earth.

The Museum of Antiquities loomed before Ardeth, and he rushed inside, quickly finding Terence Bey in his office, tearing through stacks of papers.

The older man looked up briefly as Ardeth entered. “I wondered when you would get here,” he said in a rushed tone.

“Have you found a weapon to destroy the Creature?” Ardeth asked, though he felt he already knew the answer.

Terence Bey merely threw down a stack of papers onto the desk in disgust. He brushed past Ardeth into the next room, and Ardeth followed him. He found himself surrounded by artifacts and replicas, and wondered if somewhere among them there was a weapon that would seal their victory.

“The Creature is here, in Cairo,” Bey said, turning to Ardeth. “He is searching for those that disturbed him. I assume they are here, too?”

“Yes, I —“

Bey suddenly shushed him, and the next moment, they were met with the band of explorers and several guns in their faces.

“You!” The woman exclaimed, her gaze angrily cast upon Ardeth.

“Miss Carnahan,” Bey said coolly, “gentlemen.”

Ardeth eyed the former trespassers, their guns drawn and faces set between anger and fear. He couldn’t help but notice the gun one of them — the Englishman — was holding: the smallest, most ridiculous gun he had ever seen. He could nearly have laughed at it, it was so ridiculous. Like a child’s toy. But trained so solemnly upon him, the face of its bearer set in what Ardeth assumed was meant to be an intimidating scowl, though intimidation did not seem to suit the Englishman’s countenance. His blue eyes were entirely too soft.

“What is he doing here?” Miss Carnahan asked, referring to Ardeth.

He noticed all the guns were pointed at him and him alone. Even the ridiculous one.

“Would you really like to know, or would you prefer to just...shoot us?” Bey asked in a snide tone. He seemed more inconvenienced than concerned. Perhaps because all of the barrels were pointed at someone else.

“After what I just saw,” said the man in the front, the man who refused to die, “I’m willing to go on a little faith here.” He lowered his weapons, and the two Americans followed suit. But the silly, tiny little gun remained trained on Ardeth, just a little longer, the Englishman seeming reluctant to lower it. The more Ardeth looked at the tiny gun, the more amusing it became. But soon enough it was lowered, too, and Bey bade them all settle before he launched into his tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway...this little one shot came about when I was watching the commentary for The Mummy and the actor who played Ardeth remarked on how funny he thought Jonathan’s tiny pistol was. I don’t know, I thought that was funny so I decided to write about it.


End file.
